


As soft as the snow

by lalois



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Snow, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Kurosawa wakes up to a snowy morning in Tokyo and cannot keep the emotion all for himself.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 253





	As soft as the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inspired by the small but very pretty snowfall taking place here yesterday :D

As he silently walked barefeet from his bedroom to the kitchen, Kurosawa Yuichi thought that life could -and should- not bless nor pamper him any more than how it was already doing.

He shifted the curtains of the veranda, only to find that he was proved wrong once again, much to his genuine astonishment.

The strong gusts of wind of the previous evening had apparently turned into blizzard ones, and Tokyo was now covered in a blanket of soft snow.

He swiftly retrieved his coat, put it on and opened the door window; he took a careful step outside and breathed deeply in the icy and rejuvenating morning air.

Snowflakes kept falling quietly on the moisty ground, offering an unparalleled scenery both to his eyes and to his placid soul.

He chuckled between himself and went back to his bedroom, where a sleeping onigiri-shaped-something was snuggled down under his duvet. 

"... Adachi?," he tentatively tried, rolling up the sheets and covers.

The other young man moaned unconsciously, making his heart take the roller coaster morning ride he was not ready for, nor used to. But Adachi didn't move further and seemed unbothered by his call.

As a crime as it undoubtedly was, having to force him to wake up, he gently insisted. Marvelous instants of peace never lasted long, after all.

"Adachi," he tried again, in a slightly more hoarse voice.

The sleeping beauty stirred in his sleep and opened his dark eyes wide this time, casting his baby deer gaze and long eyelashes onto him straight. 

"H-hi..."

"Good morning, Adachi," he murmured, mellow and sweet. No words could be adequate enough to describe how he was feeling inside at such a sight, such an evidence, such a blessing, such a miracle.

Adachi in his bed. After one night finally spent worshipping every centimeter of his tender, unspoilt body and skin. He tried not to think too much about if, for writing a poem of more than ten thousand pages about those unprecedented memories would never be appropriate enough.

"How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

He watched as Adachi sat cautiously up, probably right in the middle of mentally checking his whole self; he genuinely hoped he was, for he could not stop an inner fear he had had to firmly push continuously away the previous night. 

He had offered him his utmost care and his sweetest display of adoration, he had tried to hold back as much as he could and stopped every time he felt Adachi needed to breathe and relax more, he had cried and shouted with him, reaching the heavenly completion but much probably yes, he got carried away anyway. He had felt overwhelmed, to say the least.

He hoped Adachi would not blame him for such a thing, even if he would have had all rights to do so.

"I... I think it hurts a little, after all," Adachi admitted flushing furiously, tilting his head to one side. "Less than what you told me I should expect from it, though. I am grateful you explained to me in detail. And I am grateful you have shown me this much kindness, for I am not sure I deserve it, but still-"

"You do, Adachi," Kurosawa sternly cut him off. "Believe me, you do."

Adachi pursed his lips and nodded quietly. Kurosawa saw Adachi's fingers reach out for his arm and softly linger there, as if he needed to check his consistency.

He looked absorbed and seemed to trace a sort of connection with his tendons; he was beautiful to look at, and Kurosawa did not mind at all, offering him all the time he needed to get used to what they had managed to reach and cross together.

"And... there's something else I should adjust to, from now on, but it's just a matter of a personal habit I guess. Nothing you should worry about, Kurosawa."

"Are you sure?"

Adachi nodded, before flashing him a cute, blinding smile.

"To tell the truth, I am filled with happiness as of now. That's all I can basically think about, honestly," he murmured sheepishly.

He could not stop himself from leaning forward and leave a kiss of silent appreciation on Adachi's forehead.

Words could never do, but his feelings and his endless gratitude towards his whole existence maybe could.

"I don't deserve you. Have I ever told you?" he said, very conscious of how emotional his voice came out.

"Same," Adachi uttered, tenderly chewing his lips. "Thank you."

"Uhm... Would you like to see what happened outside last night?" he asked Adachi.

"Eh? Other than what happened to us, you mean?"

"Yup," he gingerly nodded. "Some other beautiful magic took place. May I show you?"

He took the hand that Adachi offered him and had him leave the bed, thus making him slip into a fluffy male night dress he had bought him not long before, hoping it would come to use one day. And then he led him to his small living room, holding hands, inviting him to shift the curtains and find out about the surprise himself.

Adachi squeaked when he saw the scenery outside the door window, so beautifully white and untouched, and he blinked several times.

"It looks so delicate and amazing, right?" Kurosawa asked, grinning.

"It does. And seeing it from your place makes it extra special," Adachi added, quite proud. "There's such a nice view from here. I'm glad I am here to witness it."

Kurosawa glanced sideways to him, saying nothing. Beautiful and more beautiful, he would rather say, if anyone were to ask for his personal opinion.

He felt Adachi's fingertips search for his own ones; he looked down at their twined hands and wondered why Adachi's soft touch seemed sort of different from before. It felt inedite, as if he were to politely look into him through their connected fingers, rather than feel wary or overwhelmed by it as he had been.

There was indeed something about those simple brushes of skin which felt new and quite intimate, if he were to say.

"I'm so glad it's Saturday today, so that I won't have to rush to work or at my place and embarrass myself by tripping over, due to the slippery sidewalks," Adachi suddenly commented with a pout.

Kurosawa chuckled softly.

He felt blessed for the umpteenth time that day.

He loved the several implications of Adachi's statement.

He definitely loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please let me dream that Kurosawa's place might be located in a neighborhood where Tokyo skyline can be pretty amazing to see.
> 
> 2\. However subtle, it's implied that Adachi lost his magical powers; I tried to deal with his reaction here, partially filtered by an "almost Kurosawa's POV".
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> You can also find me as @eitorn8520 on Twitter and honmakurara at Tumblr


End file.
